earth1fandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Wayne
History Thomas Wayne was the son of rich socialites Solomon and Patricia Wayne, and the descendant of one of three founding families of Gotham. Their family ran the company Wayne Enterprises, which focused on weapon-making during a time where Gotham was overrun by corruption. However, Thomas never shared his parents’ goals, and didn’t look down on other classes nor did he accept any violent views. So he studied to become a doctor and majored in business so one day, when the company would be passed down to him, he’d change Wayne Enterprises for the better. During his studies he made a long-time friend Leslie ‘Lee’ Thompkins and also befriended another youth who didn’t want to step in his father’s footsteps, a young Carmine Falcone. Unfortunately, that changed when Carmine’s father, crime boss Vincent Falcone was hurt during a gunfight with a rival crime family, the Maroni Family. Not wanting his dad to go to the hospital, fearing Maroni has men there, asked his recently graduated friends to save his dad, to which they reluctantly agreed. However, after his father barely survived, Carmine changed for the worst and was no longer reluctant to take his father’s place as head of the Falcone crime ring, as his anger towards the Maronis for nearly killing his father and abandoning their honor would drive him. The relationship between Thomas and Carmine became strained and stopped being friends, though Thomas didn’t have the heart to rat out Carmine. He would, later in life, meet and fall in love with Martha Arkham, a woman whom came from a line of nouveau riche, and was a philanthropist. They married and together they changed Wayne Enterprises in a company for charity, which investigates medicine and technology to improve welfare, and refused to make any weapons. This didn’t bode well with the corrupt board members and crime families of Gotham. Though the rest of the people loved the Waynes and what they did. Later on, they had a son, whom they named Bruce. At one point, Thomas Wayne became the witness to a criminal operation by crime boss Lew Moxon and acted as a witness during the said trial. Moxon was jailed but he vowed revenge. Thomas and Martha didn’t hear from him for years, even after he would be released early for good behavior. On the night of November 25th 1984, Thomas and Martha took Bruce to the Monarch Theatre to see "''The Mark of Zorro." ''As they were walking back to the limo, a crook popped out of nowhere and shot Thomas and Martha dead. Since that day, Park Row would be known as Crime Alley. Thomas and Martha’s death allowed the morale of the people to go down, allowing crime to become more abundant in Gotham City and Wayne Enterprises to once again shifting their focus to more destructive projects.This event would make Bruce crave justice and ultimately be the catalyst for his transformation into the Batman. Years later, Bruce would learn of Lew Moxon, whom was deathly ill and on his deathbed. He managed to learn Moxon had ordered a hit on his parents by hiring a guy called Matthew ‘Matches’ Malone. However, Malone would later be revealed to be dead for a long time, having been stabbed to death by an unknown person. And even more, Matches was already dead before Thomas and Martha were, leaving the real killer a mystery for the time being. Category:Bat-Family Category:Characters Category:Deceased